Jonathan Archer
'' "You want to know what I do, first things first then, do you have the rank to know?" -Jonathan Archer Intro Jonathan Archer, also going by Archer and Jon, is known for being quite, observant, and perfering to keep the peace than to get into a fight. He is also known for his ability as an undercover operative and skill as a pilot. Early Life ''"Jon get to the the mine, it's your buir" -Ross Ordo to Jonathan Archer Archer was born on subterrel to Avner Archer and Lisa Archer his mother was a miner and his father was mandolorian mercenary. He spent much of his younger years training with his father and racing speeders and practicing his aim with his best friends Thrask and Ross Ordo the Ordo clan. At age 14 his parents were killed in an cave in by Black Sun at the mine were his mother worked. (his father was part of the rescue party and was killed in a secondary collapse) The Exchange "You killed my parents, now it's time for you to die" -Jonathan Archer After the collapse Jon joined the Exchange so that he could hunt down the men who killed his parents. For the next four years Jon was sent on missions were he learned the ins and outs of many criminal organizations and gaining many contacts along the way. Four years after joining the exchange Jon wound destroy a major Black Sun base of operation, bringing the exchange into the view of the United Armed Forces. During a UAF raid Jon was arrested and held for a short time till his release. After his release he was given an offer to join the UAF as a specialist against criminal organizations. The Bounty Hunters Guild During his time Jon would join the bounty hunters guild and meet several friends that would later be of assistance. The UAF "It's not wise to sneak in, they'll expect that. We're just going to walk in." -Jonathan Archer to Trinto Nitroseeker Jon would spend the next two years in the UFA as an MP unit rising to the rank of Sergeant. during this time he trained as a sniper and practiced his piloting abilities. Spending two years of fighting criminal organizations in the outer rim. and working in UFA Intel. With war having stared the general sent in an application Jon for a commando unit, Jon was accepted and shipped out two days later. Intelligence as well as working in MP he would be part of several intel ops, and would go under cover multiple times (this included spying on War Eagle). during this time Jon would over see the construction of Fire Base. The Great War '' "gar gett'se vod"'' -Breaker to Archer Archer was put in to a three man squad that included a clone named Breaker and the squad leader Luke Docker. during the first two month the squad would single-handedly destroy two enemy base and participate in ten major engagements (including the first battle of umbara were the team was sent to protect John Sentinel) and was assisted by Elitemarine Turbo in the defense of the dauntless. during this this time Archer would teach Breaker Mando'a and would get to know luke. During the battle of Sarish luke would be injured. soon after luke would resign his post and Archer would be given command. Three Years on Auraxis "Were am I?" "Hossin Sir" "Were's that?" "Auraxis, you must of hit your head harder than I thought sir" "ori'haat" -Jonathan Archer and a Terran Soldier A month later Archer would go MIA (considered KIA) when the gunship he was in went down, he, breaker and Charlie team were able to escape but disappeared into a wormhole. Archer and Breaker would appear on Hossin, charlie team would appear Esamir they would both join the TR (Terran Republic) in order to try to meet up. Archer and Breaker would be picked up by Black Ops (a organization trying to bring peace to Auraxis) and would spent the next three years trying to learn how to re-open the wormhole. Charlie team would be killed taking control of Eisa Teck Plant, Archer and Breaker would use the equipment from the tech plant and head for a amp station were with the help of a Vanu scientist they were able to re-open the wormhole. 42 BBY "BREAKER. BREAKER.... Oh osik" -Jonathan Archer After exiting the wormhole archer would learn that breaker hadn't made it though, all he ever found was breakers helmet. Archer would learn he was on corellia year 42 BBY, 2 years before his birth. Jon would spend the next 6 years hunting down the leaders of criminal organizations with the help Mikey Sleemocoil. after he was finished his friend mikey asked him to protect a friend of his, Shira Gammashock. Shira Gammashock Jon would spend four years protecting shira making many enemies. during this time he learned that he has a level of force sensitivity and revived training from shira. as well as being given him a lightsaber. Old Friends "Jate" "Jate" "Now what's your name?" "Bala, Bala Hunter..." -Jonathan Archer speaking to Bala Hunter and her father. after shira decided it was to dangerous for Jon to continue protecting her, he decided to go back to Subterrel to visit his home town, there he would see his parents. after that he decided to go to Coruscant there would be a stop at Concord Dawn on the way he would run into bala and her father, during this time she would ask many questions about his jetpack (he knew she would) when they asked for his name he give the name Quitch Solo. after talking for a while the two would depart. on coruscant he would gather some information (how to contact UFA) and speak to the general, and head to Dantooine. Dantooine '' "Hello"'' "Jate, whats your name" "Gian Portel, I'm shipping out today" "good for you" -Gian Portel and Jonathan Archer after landing on dantooine archer would meet Gian Portel. Jon would build him self a house on the plains, and take on the role of Journeyman Protector. he would meet his wife (Zanza Fett) and raise a family (his children names were Quitch solo Archer and Naomi Archer) and during this time he would fix up an old speeder bike. he would bring a new era of peace to Dantooine during this time Jon would make the last few preparations needed for his over all plan. His plan help lessen the impact of the war. Before leaving he would tell Arran Slarglide (the two met when Arran came to learn about the ancient jedi temple, which Jon would tell the history of) to enlist as a commando. Back To War "Who are you?" "You know who I am, now get up off the ground we have a fight to finish." -Jonathan Archer and Bala Hunter using his knowledge to turn the tide of many battles. these battles included Kuat, ryloth, and sarish. during the battle of Koonda Archer (while under the cover of a marines corporal) was caught in the blast off a nuke, He was MIA considered KIA, The original plan had been for him plan was for him to sneak off and evac several UFA intel personnel. Kuat during the battle over kuat archer would fly a heavy assault Y-wing into battle downing several enemy battle cruisers. Ryloth on ryloth jon would use his sniper skills to hold off several air strikes along with the help of several of his bounty hunter friends. and would assemble a team. including, Gain Portel, Deana Troi, Peter Richerd, and Natasha Yar. together they would destroy a major enemy base on the hot side of the planet. Sarish After the war "what you have been ask to to is unthinkable, become criminals. but, your still here, because this is what you believe in..." Jonathan archer to several new recruits. after the nuke went off jon was found in a field and was taken back to his family and would spend the next two years in a coma. also during that time Jon receive the rank (honorarily) of Master Sergeant and be given the Republic Cross. 4 years later jon would rejoin the UFA, and join the battle against the empire, this convince the UFA to join the rebel alliance in 1 ABY. after rejoining jon was give the rank of captain and given command of the army. in 5 ABY when the empire destroyed Fire Base (this was the last UFA strong hold) jon would give the order to disperse and join the alliance. ____________________________________________________________________________________ This was it, this was the perfect time to sneak off, thought Jon, now all he had to do was set off the bomb. He pushed the button on the detonator, there was a loud roar and a blinding flash. Then every thing went dark.... Four years later Arran looked over the field in the center was a crater, arran thought that this should have never happened. and reminded himself he shouldn't think that way. and so he set about his task as he had done before, look to find Jon. half way though the day he saw a man he knew, it was the man he had captured that first day. "what are you doing digging in the dirt," the man asked. "looking for my friend," arran said. "I don't see anyone the," man joked. "I'm looking for his body," arran said gravely. "and who would this man be," the man asked. "Jonathan Archer," arran said. "oh, i know were to find him," the man stated. "were," arran asked suddenly exited. "at Naomi's," the man said. "Naomi's," arran asked? "a bar 20 klick's north-east of here," the man said. "why would be there," asked arran. "Hero's never die," said the man as he walked away. as arran approached the bar he wondered what he would find there... Jon pulled the uj'alayi out of the oven and left the pan to cool on the counter, just then Naomi called "someone in the back room wants you." "I'll be right there." Jon replied. as jon walk to the back room he wonder who wanted the talk to him, probably back on the clock. then he saw a face he had not seen in a long time, it was Arran. "jon your alive" he said with a smile, that quickly turned into a frown. Naomi walked in with two gal. ''"jon I'm sorry but I'm going to have to arrest you for desertion" arran stated gravely "not in my bar your not" naomi all but yelled. jon walked over to naomi "just let it happen sweetie." "now arran we're just going to walk out, if it looks like i'm being arrested you'll start brawl. and the law can't help you there." "Why," Arran ask. "because I am the law." "by the way, who was she, your wife." arran asked. "no, she's my daughter." "so jon why did you do it, why did you desert." arran asked as he started the speeder "I hadn't meant to, I was going to use the blast to disappear for a few days so that i could evac a few operatives. but that's were it all when wrong, the blast threw me a quarter of a mile into a field and was covered in burns. I spent the next two years in a coma. when I finally came out of it the empire was here, I drove them out but I became a wanted man. and all I had heard about the UFA was that they were destroyed and consider criminals. so the people of dantooine hid me and i took up my old job of Journeyman Protector. "ok there's just one thing bugging me" "and whats that" "your daughter, she must be what 15. jon according to your file your 27" "it's simple i'm not 27, i'm 49. as for how, when I disappeared that first time I entered a wormhole and ended up traveling back in time" "speaking of wormholes a few soilders have disappeared into one. jon, the UFA needs your help. what I'm asking is, will you come back." "yes." Legacy ''There is a man by day, of peace. by night, of war of soft words, and large weapons were there is strife, he is there to stop it, though war, or peace on an old speeder he rides with green armor all that is needed to find him is call his name Archer -A Dantooine folktale Traits And Abilities Jon is known for being quiet, and obsevent. Jon will commonly tell jokes (even if there not good) Trivia Though archer is left handed he commonly shoots with right handed weapons Archer spent three years on a dig at the jedi temple and Rakatan ruins on dantooine Archer played a corellian instrument called a corellian slide-horn, a Brass-wind instrument with a large slide Zanza Fett, Quitch Archer and Naomi Archer are the only character whose full names are mentioned but were not characters on CWA The name Jonathan ArcherNX01 is base off on captain Jonathan Archer Trek Enterprise of the enterprise NX01 (the NX01 in the name is based of the ships call number) Category:UAF United Armed Forces Category:CWA military squads Category:Commando Category:Mandalorian Category:Humans Category:Sergeant Category:Trooper Category:Soldier Category:Male Characters Category:Pilot Category:Assassin Category:Married Characters Category:Sniper Category:Star Wars: Legends